Religion on Sera
Little is currently know about religion on Sera. Much of the information that is know comes from the Hollows, and concerns the Locust Horde. Comparatively little is know about human religion. =Human Religion= Gears of War:Destroyed Beauty page 7 Little is currently know about the religious beliefs of the people of Sera. They appear to worship a monotheistic God, and have a concept of Heaven and HellGears of War:Hollow Issue 6. ‘Faith’ is one of the Coalition of Ordered Governments main principals; therefore so it can be concluded that, to a significant extent, religion is a major part of Seran culture. Various peoples of Sera seem to have different forms of beliefs; the South Islanders (for example Tai Kaliso) seem to have an sense of spirituality, and the Tyran people in the city of Ilima have a Cathedral, most likely for their God. Tyran Beliefs The Tyran people believe in a monotheistic GodGears of War:Hollow, who resides in HeavenGears of War:Hollow Issue 2, which is refered as a "better place"Gears of War:Hollow Issue 4. It has a counterpart, HellGears of War:Hollow Issue 2. Followers pray to him for help and guidanceGears of War:Hollow Issue 6. Irohma Islander Beliefs The Irohman Islanders believed that the body of a living thing was scared and holy. However once the soul left the body, the body becomes a husk and is therefore uselessGears of War:The Quickening. But the body does not always have to die for the soul to leave; if a body becomes a "prison" the soul will have to leave the body by any means possible for the IslanderGears of War:The Quickening. =The Religion of the Locust Horde = The Kantus monks worship the Riftworms and rockworms, and they believe that the Riftworm was awakened as a result of the Lightmass Offensive. The Riftworm may be one of three worms shown in a Locust holy symbol, the Trinity of worms, which holds sacred text about the Locust Queen "making" drones and protecting Nexus.The Kantus monks have tablets and scrolls carrying verse on how to communicate with the rockworms, and the Locust tablets contain the history of the Hollows and the Riftworms awaking. Trinity of Worms The Trinity of Worms is the symbol of the Locust Hordes’ religion and revolves around the Riftworms and how the Inner Hollows where created from their tunneling and hibernation, and their reawakening from the Lightmass Offensive. The awaking of the Riftworm led Skorge, the leader of the Locust Kantus caste, into the second command spot after the death of RAAM. COG analysis of the Trinity :“Baird here. :“Just found an artifact that looks exactly like the glyph on the back of that lovely skin scroll. :“From other writings I've found, I think I've pieced it together: This is :something called the 'Trinity of Worms,' and it's probably the closest thing :I've seen yet to a Locust religious symbol. They really worship worms. We so do :not deserve to be alive. :“As far as I can tell, there's some kind of mantra on the artifact, about the :queen making drones, drones protecting Nexus... and I'll have to work out that :last part a little later. I don't work well under gunfire.”Gears of War 2 act 4 The Best-Laid Plans Kantus scrolls The Kantus holy scrolls contain verses about communicating with rockworms, which Kantus monks lure out during hunts. Skorge would have likely used these Scrolls to lead the Riftworm to sink the cities of Tollen, Montevado and Ilima. Skorge even tried to use the scrolls and the Riftworm to sink Jacinto city, but he was defeated and the worm was killed by Delta Squad. The scroll says:"When man to The Worms said what is your name? The Worms answer, my name is Horde, for we are many with the Trinity of Worms." COG analysis of the scrolls :“Baird here. :“So we're barely 30 minutes in the Hollow and I've already found irrefutable, :incontrovertible evidence that the Locust are, absolutely, without a doubt, :insane. Like I didn't already know that, but hey, when you find a scroll made :of human skin, well... :“I'm still trying to decipher all the Locust runes, but from what I can tell, :the scroll has something to do with communicating with 'worms.' Yep, that's :right... haven't figured out the first part yet, but the second verse says: :'The' Worms answer, my name is Horde, for we are many with...' It cuts off :after that, and there's also a glyph I've never seen on the back, but I'll :have to figure that out later. But gut-check here, guys: Our enemy talks to :worms. if they're outsmarting us in this war, then we probably deserve to be :extinct.”Gears of War 2 act 2 Indigenous Creatures Locust Tablets The Locust Tablets go into detail on how the Hollows were created (the Riftworms) and how one of the Riftworms was awaken from the Lightmass bombing at Timgad. It contains verses like the scroll but in more detail. The contents of the tablets tell a creation story. COG analysis of the Tablets :“Baird here. :“Some old tablets that talk more about... you guessed it, worms. :“Also might be something of a creation tale here, definitely worth investigating :further... we also found another piece of tablet earlier, a more recent piece, :that seemed to suggest that something awakened 'the great worm' recently. :Something 'light' and 'hot' :“If I were a gambling man, my money would be on the Lightmass Bomb. Now that'd be :some irony: The bomb kills the Kryll but not the Locust, then awakens something :that can sink entire cities. Story of human existence, right? We try :to make things better, but only make things worse in the long run. :Misanthropy is underrated.”Gears of War 2 act 4 Royal Inquisition Translation of the tablet: "When man to The Worms said what is your name? We are many with The Worms." =References= Category:Locust Horde Category:COG Category:Human Culture